


Summer Sun

by phiz4420



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiz4420/pseuds/phiz4420
Summary: 上了高中以後，Stan與Kyle因為忙碌生活瑣事，關係逐間疏遠，昔日的友情彷彿成了例行公事，直到有天下午Stan突然提出和Kyle做愛的要求。當性關係重新將他們拉近時，Kyle意識到Stan的要求並非只是表面看來的單純......





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> 早上起床時，腦海裡一直重複浮現出Joy Division "Shadowplay"的吉他旋律，所以決定寫了這篇。
> 
> Stan在這篇的狀態是參考抑鬱症(Depression)症狀。

 

 

我在幻想島看見了你，所以，我們能做愛嗎？

Kyle不記得Stan第一次對他這麼說的時候，他是怎麼回答的。那是六月的一個下午，微風拂起的窗簾還浸泡在冷杉針葉的沁冷裡，吹在短袖襯衫外的手臂上有些搔癢。他們並肩坐在棗色的純棉床單上，他盤腿坐著，抓著半截2B鉛筆在線圈筆記本上草草寫著《論亞當‧史密斯〈國富論〉，與其對美國經濟發展》的期末論文草稿。

Stan沒拿AP(大學先修課程)，與中學開始選課就以申請大學為未來目標的Kyle逐漸分歧，因此他的十一年級相較Kyle要來的放鬆。當他悄悄把Xbox One的搖桿放在床單上，還為文章總結埋頭苦思的Kyle絲毫沒有注意到，Stan握拳地雙手輕輕貼在床單上，沉默地盯著他整整五分鐘之久。

他穿著一件純白色T-shirt與錐形牛仔褲，側身傾向Kyle時，還散著乾衣紙柔軟的陽光氣味。

Kyle抬起頭，鉛筆掉到了地毯上。

他反覆想著當時自己是怎麼回答的，也許記憶已經被震驚甩開了，也或者，其實他根本沒有回答。Stan的眼神有些迷濛，像剛喝了烈酒，或抽了大麻，他把手扣在Kyle的手腕上，吻了他。

他感覺到Stan的手滑進他的Polo衫底，在背脊上爬行。Kyle瞇起眼，Stan扶著他的背,，將他按在床上，脫掉上衣。窗簾半掩的陽光在室內浮動，在Stan赤裸的身上漾出一波波紫灰色的波紋。他低下頭，斷斷續續的吻著Kyle，一層一層地支解身上的束縛。

他不知該如何是好，只能把手搭在Stan的背上。Stan扳開他的腿，讓Kyle赤裸的臀貼著他，Stan用手心環住他們疊在一起的陰莖，細細摩擦。

Stan的動作不算溫柔，接吻與觸碰，也不算舒服，他壓在他身上，撕裂阻擋在兩人之間的狹窄空間，彷彿要將他碾碎。Kyle困在Stan壟罩著他的陰影之中，隨著床單掀起的波載浮載沉。Stan指尖在肌膚上滑動的粗糙觸感，勾勒出一種令人暈眩的熱度，他開始膨脹，化為朵朵柔軟的積雲。

Stan的手開始遊移，跳著狐步。兩節慢拍，兩節快拍。撤退。隨後完整地以全身踏進他的身體裡面，他的推擠帶著妖異的虹光，碎玻璃似的刺進他的腦海裡，Kyle顫抖著，眼角噙著淚水，以為自己正緩慢地溺斃。

但Stan不讓他。他與他十指交扣，將他帶到海灘上，讓巨浪拍打在他身上，他必須奮力攀在Stan身上，才能不被浪花捲進海洋的蒼茫裡。

他離開他，套上衣服。

Kyle平躺在床上，喘著氣，茫然地盯著天花板。

你要喝水嗎？我去拿。Stan說。

Kyle望著他，沒有說話。

然後，Stan起身走了。

  
  


他的背包像磚頭，沉甸甸的，塞滿三孔活頁夾與兩三百頁的厚皮課本，壓得他的雙肩發麻。

Sheila幾回在玄關對Kyle嚷嚷，要他拋下這些影響骨骼的重負。Kyle皺起眉頭，慢條斯理地朝母親解釋有多少作業需要這些書物，他無法只將它們鎖在學校置物櫃裡。Sheila雙手叉腰，半是嚴厲，半是疼惜地審視著他，彷彿要他屈服，承認自己無法在肩負著負擔時好好呼吸。但最終，她還是退讓了。

他闊步走向公車站牌，Stan、Eric與Kenny早已在站牌前等著了，他們四人自幼稚園至高中，都一直維持著同樣的早晨，Kyle總覺得不可思議。晨間散著濕氣的微冷空氣，步伐在雪地上留下的紫色印記，積雪從針葉上落下的嗤嗤聲響，它們緊密地交扣在一起，旋為螺旋，深深地鎖在記憶裡，像不能被改變的永恆定理，而他每日的清醒便是為了成就這永恆的一部份。

從遠方，他的視線越過Kenny與Eric，輕輕落在Stan身上，他的領口微開，白色的頸半裸露而出，喉結輕輕顫動著。Kyle別開頭，加快腳步。

他加入隊伍裡時，Stan正揮舞著手，向Eric與Kenny重現丹佛野馬在NFL(國家美式橄欖球聯盟)精華集錦中的表現，兩人半偏著目光，顯得難以體會Stan的熱誠，但他略帶沙啞的語調彷彿再現了現場的熾熱，逸散於空中的細小火花仍然不時吸引了兩人的注意。Kyle不得不想像Stan放棄了體育保送丹佛大學，或者在賽事中負傷退出職業圈，最終成了球賽轉播員的未來。

嗨。他走上前，說。

嗨，Kyle。他們參差不齊地回答。

Stan望向他，輕輕笑了。

你的AP怎麼樣？

快死了。

他沒有直視Stan，只是與他並肩站著，盯著前方的柏油路。

少來了，每次你這麼說，最後還不是過了。Eric翻了翻白眼。

Kyle瞪著他。

我們第八節沒課，要去EvGames晃晃，你要一起來嗎？

Stan的嗓音從側面傳來，飄上他的背脊，往上爬行，聽來有些恍惚，像是夢囈──他一直都是這麼說話的嗎？

Kyle轉向Stan，他的臉上依然掛著淺笑，Kyle不得不再度將頭別開。

不。不了。我有小組討論。

一群書呆子聚在一起，聽起來就無聊的噁心。Eric悶哼了一聲。

明晚？Clyde打算舉辦派對。

我後天要考試。Kyle嘆氣。

天啊，真是個掃興鬼。Eric拉高音調，對Stan說。早就說了，你他媽甚至不用問。

Cartman──

Stan收起笑容，但他的口吻沒有憤怒，反像倦意。他正要回答，Kenny卻打斷了對話。

夥計們，公車來了。

他們接跡上了公車，一路走到公車後方，抓住拉環。

Kyle斟酌著要如何向Stan展開對話，Kenny站在他們中間，Stan靠在座位旁，背對著他，懶散地望著窗外，漫不經心地與Kenny閒聊。他大可以插入對話，卻感到藤蔓爬升，附著在身上的重量逐漸拉著他下沉。南方公園是個鄉下小鎮，一切光怪陸離的事都顯得輕鬆平常，所以他也必須誠心接受每一天清晨，黎明照耀時一切都回歸原貌的規律。

他別開頭，Cartman懶洋洋地瞟了他一眼，他榛色的眼令人想起秋季的落葉，在凋零中發出清脆的笑聲。他在大腿上拍打著狐步舞的節奏，但那旋律不論跳到哪裡，都會回到相同的點。

抵達學校。他們為了各自的選課分散。

Stan的橄欖球練習。他的早課。跨州友誼賽的準備。期末論文與口頭報告。

只要一個月井然有序的常規生活，一切就會自然而然回歸原點。

  
  
  


下午三點。

Wendy撥了撥耳際的髮絲，擦著指甲油的手指在課本裡的行句間跳躍著，她剪了精靈髮型，臉上帶著淡妝，舉手投足已開始散發女性的韻味。Butters低著頭，忙碌地抄下她一一提出的重點。

他像孩提時代一樣留著簡潔的短髮，逐漸成熟的五官還帶著一絲男孩的稚氣，許多女孩們偷偷暗戀著他中性的長相，好幾回，Kyle在書櫃間撞見觀望著Butters偷偷竊笑的女學生。

這樣的光景，在圖書館裡幾乎已經成為一種常態，他們總現身於同樣的AP課，心照不宣地一塊課後複習，討論報告。他和Stan與Kenny在課業上自中學之後幾乎沒有交集，只有Eric碩大的身軀偶爾會出沒於外語選修的教室裡。

Wendy似乎享受著寧靜的壓力，此時此刻她總是閃耀著別沉靜與理智的光輝。她無庸置疑是個熱愛挑戰的女孩，自小以來就不曾改變。在Butters身上，烙印地也是不曾改變的焦慮與徬徨，彷彿他還是那個害怕被責備，就突然在孩子間放聲哭泣的敏感男孩。Kyle總感到，他的父母對他在課業上的要求，不過是因他有個Leopold這樣充滿詩意的名字。

Kyle用指翻動著他和Wendy交換的筆記，看見自己的影子浮現在工整條理的字跡裡。圓珠筆的字跡在活頁紙上印的很深，透過了紙頁背面，他被浮突的形狀吸引了，思緒倏地高速滑了出去。

他想到她的黑色短髮，鑲著亮粉的法式指甲，灰色V領薄毛衣下纖瘦的身軀。她的肌膚柔軟，透著沐浴乳的氣味……Stan是怎麼擁抱她，怎麼和她做愛的？他會觸碰她身體的哪處？他會用什麼語調呼喚她的名字？

他說想和他做愛時，他下公車的時候，有想過他每天坐在圖書館裡，和他的女朋友討論課業嗎？

Kyle握著的半截2B鉛筆突然斷開，碎裂的碳塊在他手心裡渲出一片汙漬。

你沒事吧？

Butters注視著他，淺藍色的眼珠是天空純淨的澄藍。

頭痛。他說，太陽穴底下被一股浮躁的力量敲擊著。

我唸書時間太長也會這樣。Butters搔了搔頭。好像腦袋要炸開了。

我有阿斯匹靈。Wendy彎身，從背包裡掏出一罐旅行用小藥瓶，遞給Kyle。

謝謝。他朝Wendy道謝。橘色的藥丸落在他的掌心裡，像染色的砂礫，輕飄飄地沒有重量。

他望向Butters，後者伸手從他的手裡掏出了幾顆。

別吃太多。Wendy叮嚀。乙醯水楊酸會讓你胃出血。

但它不殺人。他想。

  
  


他在Jim藥局(Jim’s Drug)替自己買了一罐阿斯匹靈，他好奇為何自己不曾想過，他們曾經在小學混飲咳嗽糖漿讓自己飄飄欲仙，現今學生們暗自複合服藥其實是多麼平常的事。但Kyle依然不願讓父母知道，即使他大可以從浴室鏡面後的儲物櫃裡拿藥，他們依然會反應過度地堅信他在濫用藥物。

他站在陽光底下，思索著完美的副作用組合。Stan從對街走了過來。

Kyle。

他套著藍橘相間的丹佛野馬薄帽ㄒ，臉頰依然透著運動完的疲憊粉色，細小汗珠黏附在上頭，閃著淡光。

練習結束了，我閒晃的時候看到你……

他走到Kyle跟前時笑了，像欣慰著找到了他一樣。

對了，藥局？你買了什麼？

阿斯匹靈。頭痛。他簡短地解釋。

Dude。你真的得放鬆。Stan皺眉。我不想看你在十一年級就有著：死於AP之類的愚蠢墓誌銘。

Stan，我知道我有點過火，但學期快結束了。Kyle攤手，發出嘆息。我的努力快得到回報了。

好吧。Stan的口吻並不贊同。

最初，Kyle想說：我不需要你干涉(*patronize)我，但這句話遺落了。

大概是午後陽光的炫目裡，還帶著精疲力盡後的睡意的緣故，沉默襲來，他們面對面僵站在藥店門口，突然感到自己無所適從。

曾有人說，偶然的降臨的沉默，對花了一生大半時間待在一起的摯友是必要的。Kyle知道這感覺，像他們的沉默被團濃稠的霧氣聯繫在一起，即使看不清彼此的輪廓，依然因被溢流在霧氣中的微小水氣細細觸動而共鳴。在那其中沒有言語，沒有形體，只有心跳聲像晨曦的光束劃破夜晚。但這樣的感覺已經消逝了，不知從何時開始，他們不再依賴彼此，日常的瑣事將他們蒸發，各自拉開，即使他們依然日復一日地在早晨相見，但他們已不再追得上彼此的生活。

現今他們在站人行道上，沉默在陽光裡蜂鳴，刺耳的有如癲癇。

我得回家了。Kyle唐突地說。

我和你一起回去。Stan不假思索地回答。隨後他迷惘了，停頓下來，好一會才接著說：反正我也沒什麼事了。

他們並肩走了兩條街，依然壟罩在詭譎的緘默裡。

但這回是Stan打破了膠著。

Kyle。

什麼？

期末以後，你想去Stark池塘嗎？Stan伸手搭上Kyle的肩。就我們兩個人。

他不曾用這樣的語氣說話，在耳際震動，柔軟醇厚的，像流淌著汁液的熟透的桃。

Kyle的雙頰開始發燙，他探向Stan，後者卻迴避了他的目光。

呃……好啊？

他抿唇，口乾舌燥地說。

  
  


操他的AP和GPA(成績平均績點)！

他吼道，扭轉著上體將背包甩進池塘裡，工裝靴在泥地裡陷出半月，水花濺起，泡沫鼓譟地團團圍住侵入水面的異物，將其拽入水裡。

天啊。真是太棒了。Stan眼角泛著淚，還吃吃笑著。我差點忘了，有回你差點在小學屋頂縱火。

偶爾我還是這麼想。

真的嗎？

騙你的。丟進池塘裡的都是我之後用不到的東西。

Kyle轉身離開岸邊，在Stan身旁坐下。

Dude！

他們同孩提時代一樣，並肩坐在池塘邊的枯木上。水面波光粼粼，擴展出一片奧藍的舞池，樹影與雲層隨風降落，在睫毛上跳舞。

你可以決定你想相信哪個。Kyle垂下肩，瞇起眼，感到夏季微暖的風削過鼻尖。

我兩個都信。Stan偏過頭，笑得過分自信。

真的？那你真夠蠢的。

Stan不以為意地聳肩，朝著水面，他的側臉有些遙遠，隱隱浮現其父的影子。

球隊怎麼樣了？Kyle晃著直伸的腳，問。

喔。很好。換了新教練。

他配得上你們嗎？

還行吧。他比較……急切？Stan抱胸，話在喉裡被掐斷，彷彿找不到適當的詞彙。

他最好表現良好，如果他沒讓我們未來的職業球星保送上丹佛的話──

Stan又輕笑了起來，但笑聲聽來有些抽離。

Stan？

嗯。Stan帶著他淡藍色的眼回過頭。

一震嘈雜風聲插了進來，吹得葉片四舞，它們追逐著，在空中滑翔，像團翩翩起舞的青色的蝶群，它們一一落在兩人映在水上的倒影上，讓他們在蝶的足跡上微微顫抖。

他們對視了一陣，Stan瞇起眼，傾向他。

Dude！

Kyle輕呼，朝後退開，但枯木的距離不夠，Stan溫熱的吐息依然全噴在他臉上。他伸手從靠在背包裡掏出防水布與保險套時，Kyle煩躁地悶吼起來：我真不敢相信──Stan，這是做什麼？

噓。Stan安撫他，輕輕拍著他的膝蓋，他的口吻很輕，好似在對羽毛說話。噓，Kyle，就這樣順其自然好嗎？

Stan滑下枯木，在他面前跪下，Kyle把臉埋進雙手裡，無所適從地抹著臉，但Stan撥開它們，掌心貼在他的臉上。於是他垂下頭和Stan接吻時，烙印在上頭滾燙的罪惡感能輕而易舉地被一併撥開。

真的嗎？

Stan環抱著他，埋進他胸裡的頭微微揚起，眼神有些疑惑。

Stan，真的嗎？他用氣音反覆叨唸。

不如，你決定你想相信哪個？

Stan仰頭親吻他，將Kyle的手帶到自己的褲頭上，隔著帆布，Kyle觸碰到Stan已經勃起的性器。他被電擊。閉上眼，Kyle回想起他們──事實上是Stan，曾經在Cartman的錯誤訊息下給Sparky手活，那些愚蠢卻狂野的事情──

他撫摸Stan褲頭突起的布料，他隱藏在帆布下的大腿內側，緩緩地解開拉鍊，將手指探進布料裡，讓Stan的陰莖被包覆於他的手裡。Stan悶哼，將頭靠在他的肩上，每一次嘆息都在Kyle的頸上留下搔癢的痕跡。

Stan沒有高潮，但他把Kyle的手從胯下拉出時，Kyle也勃起了。

Stan抹了抹發紅的臉，在地上攤開防水布，防水布印著黑橘交錯出的幾何圖形，像老人院裡品味過時的窗簾。他用外套裹住Kyle，抱著他，讓他趴在防水布上，粗糙的布面上揉合了塑膠布的萎靡不堪與青草分解的氣息，十指攀在上頭時，嗅到地表散發著柔軟的腐敗氣味。

Stan只將長褲褪下一截，讓他們的身體以最小限度地暴露接觸在一起。他像第一回同樣地，耐心愛撫Kyle的性器與臀部，讓他因全身發燙而顫抖著，卻又像對河岸不耐煩的激流，匆匆打入他的體內。

Stan在Kyle的背裡悶吼，用全身的力量擒抱著他，將他緊緊鎖在懷裡，面對著地面，Kyle開始啜泣，他將前額按在地面上，在尾椎一路蔓延至全身的電流下蜷曲著身體，承受著Stan分享給他的戰慄與陶醉。然後Stan將他翻身，他狠狠揪住Stan的領子，好像要搏打彼此似的的釋放。

事實上，他記不清Stan所說的，究竟是永無島，還是幻想島，也記不清Stan的呼吸裡是不是透著酒精的餘韻，大氣內是不是還散著電流流竄的呲呲聲。但他記得睜眼時，Stan背著光的臉孔壟罩在一片破碎的金星裡，它們雪花似的飄散在空中，虛幻地藏在雲層裡，在透著血色的太陽裡。

 

他們在Stark池塘做愛的那天下午，Wendy Testaburger乘上了飛機，和她的一家人橫跨了大西洋到了法國，展開了一個月的暑期渡假。那個月裡Stan又找了他兩次，他們在Stan的房間裡做了一次，又在開學日時在體育館置物間裡做了一次。

他以為，南方公園的不定規律可以支撐住這樣似有若無的偏離，他可以不去看擰皺書頁的池塘水泡，或黏附在防水布上的藻苔。直到Kyle意識到即使他踩著舞步回到原點，曾經踏出的裂紋依會一路漫進地裡，再也沒有任何事物能鎖住變化了。

  
  


Kyle胡亂將背包與課本塞進置物櫃裡，扭上密碼鎖時，內心盈滿復仇的快感。

也許幾天後他會後悔，自己撬掉了小組討論，但秋季才剛降臨，誰又在乎以後呢。

步行至校內球場，他在階梯狀的水泥觀眾席上坐下。校隊選手正零星地在球場外與休息區移動，但從台階上遠眺，Stan在場內與教練交談的蹤跡依然盡顯無疑。

Kyle，真罕見，我嗨了嗎？Kenny甩著水壺，像個痞子似地走到他身旁。

最好別是。Kyle不以為然地瞟了他一眼，Kenny咧嘴笑了。

或許是他與Kenny共同的亮橘色夾克在水泥階梯上太過顯眼，Stan發現他們，從遠處揮了揮手。他笑得像洛磯山脈上晚春的耬斗菜般迷離，然而前一刻，他卻神情愀然。

怎麼了？

喔。Kenny茫然地望了Kyle一陣，終於會意過來。他答道：新教練覺得Stan挺有前途的，所以大幅提高了訓練強度，要補強他原本的弱點。

那應該是好事？

但Stan有點適應不良，你也知道四分衛本來就不是輕鬆的位置──但教練為了提升他對戰術運用的廣度，禁止他用原本的方式指揮隊伍，現在隊伍磨合的狀態不大理想。我想他應該很挫折吧。Kenny聳了聳肩，口吻十分泰然。

Kyle蹙眉。

你和他談過嗎？

Kyle，你當我是什麼啊？Kenny露出受傷的神情。球隊內部的事情他不願意多談，我能做的就是帶他去Raisins看看漂亮姑娘，但他顯然不是很喜歡，大概因為付錢的都是他……

你怎麼沒告訴我？

我怎麼知道你不知道？還以為你們談過呢。Kenny的眼神幾乎是責怪的。

球員們再度開始移動，在球場上張開不同的陣型，教練站在一旁，似乎針對一個個安排提出講評。

Kenny將雙腿伸直，懶洋洋地攤坐著，球員們似乎對他的存在相當習慣，不時有球員在空閒時隔空朝他打招呼。

Kyle盯著油亮的幾乎做作的綠色草皮，一股悶火湧上。他不明白焦躁的來源為何，又是針對什麼，只是緊緊握拳，在掌心裡感到漩渦似的吸力。隔著牛仔褲的帆布，水泥貼在腿上的涼意，球場上的回音，瀰漫於大氣間的鼓譟餘韻──這一切都很陌生。它們並未轉化為他記憶的一體，是不屬於他的。他就和那位在書頁上留下月牙型指甲印痕的女孩同樣地，將自己留在圖書館裡，而不曾好好待在這裡和Stan傾聽同樣的風聲。

Stan穿過球場，爬上觀眾席時，已是一個半小時後的休息時間。

他和終於將目光從手機上挪開的Kenny擊掌，轉向Kyle，說。

Kyle。謝謝你來。Stan靦腆的口吻裡帶著距離感。

我只不過想找個藉口偷懶。Kyle隨口回答，手指不安分地在腿上跳動。

喔。他的答案似乎出乎Stan的意料，Stan注視著他，彷彿在他的答案與出現裡尋找什麼。他從Stan的眼神裡感受到柔順，像條拉長的絲線，那尋探之中沒有火花，只有朦朧的回聲，看不見盡頭。但他們無聲對視的瞬間必定發生了什麼，幾秒後，Kenny開始清喉嚨，說道：我不知道你們之間怎麼了，但看你們又開始花時間聚聚，感覺挺好的。

我們每天早上都見面。Stan狐疑地轉向Kenny。也每周都有一起打發時間。

對。但你們一個埋死在書堆裡，一個是球場上的喪屍。那不叫花時間在一起，只是剛好存在同個空間裡而已。

我都不知道你可以想這麼深。Kyle沒好氣地說。

姑娘在的時候，他想得更多。Stan瞇起眼。

謝謝你們啊，我的朋友。Kenny不耐煩地擺手。

他們齊聲笑了。

Kenny依然用富饒趣味地眼神審視著他，但Stan似乎相較剛才要來的放鬆許多，他的雙肩自然垂下，站姿也變得更加隨意。

Kyle。你幹嘛非拿AP？

Kenny突然開口。

你的GPA，要通過SAT*(學術水準測驗考試)申請大學應該不難吧？

你知道拿完AP再念大學可以省下多少學費嗎？Kyle挑眉。

Kenny挑眉，眼裡充滿戲謔。

你知道如果Cartman在這裡，他會說什麼嗎？

我知道。該死的。別和他說。

Stan沒有附和Kenny的調侃，只是專注地注視著他。

  
  


Kenny在鎮中心和他們分路而行，懷裡還拽著Stan從體育館裡拿來的水壺。

Dude，為何他要拿你的水壺？

誰知道。Stan心不在焉地回答。

我真不敢相信Kenny竟然在City Wok工作了兩年，有時他甚至拿不到薪水。

至少Kim還願意雇用高中生，打烊後剩菜也可以包走。

Kyle若有所思地悶哼了一聲。

午後乾燥的大街還散著熱氣，海市蜃樓在柏油路上攪動著，Stan牽著他的手，開始哼歌。歌曲的旋律朝四面八方延展開來，化成細小的塵埃，躲藏至街道中的每個角落，無所不在。Kyle覺得這旋律異常熟悉，在腦海裡浸出波波漣漪，卻怎麼也記不起曲名。

你今天，完全放棄當書呆子了嗎？

完全。Kyle指向天空。這種天氣，不出來活動筋骨是傻子。

聰明的選擇。Stan順著他的手勢，仰頭。

那你呢？Stan，你想去哪裡？

冒險。他說，脖頸拉出一條柔軟的弧形。

天正晴朗，天空廣闊的藍落進Stan藍色的眼裡，好似他的眼是透明的。他目不轉睛地盯著那片光滑無染的澄藍，抬起手，像是要遮擋陽光，卻又像想觸碰天空的表層。那姿態彷彿是在探詢，天空的哪一片澄明能將人帶到遠方。

哈。

我們怎麼不再一起冒險了？Stan歪著頭，問。

要不，你來我家？Kyle垂下頭，用手指摩擦著Stan的手心。

好。Stan回答，掌心散著暖意。

  
  


初秋的午後陽光烘烤的他們全身發燙。

他們剝光，全身赤裸地並肩躺在床上，像兩條緋紅的鮭魚。

Stan半閉著眼，盯著天花板發愣。

Kyle靠在Stan肩上，用指輕撫他的胸口。

Stan抓住他的手，回過頭，兩人還發著燙的微濕前額正好貼在一塊。

Kyle吃吃笑了起來，側翻，將彎曲的腳壓在Stan腿上，膝蓋正巧碰到他的陰莖前端。Stan盯著他，眉毛抽動了一下。

Kyle。

嗯？

Stan伸手貼住他的手，十指交扣，吻了Kyle。隨後鬆開，伸手探去Kyle的臀。Kyle輕輕按住他的手。

如果你想現在做，要很小心。他警告Stan。

Stan瞇起眼，將Kyle勾向他。

Ike在家？

他在看實況。戴著耳機。

別擔心。Stan用氣音說。

  
  


那是四月中旬。

他的夢境開始脫韁，思緒逐漸開始分崩離析以前。

Stan躺在床上，突然對壁紙感到一震噁心，好像它們正預謀著從牆上剝離，從四面八方朝他塌陷。塵埃翻騰在窗縫打入的日光裡，像暴雪飛散，無聲無息地將他埋入六呎之下。寂靜竊取了天空病態的蒼白，雲在風雪中瑟瑟發抖，記憶從他的腦海裡流了出去，他的靈魂被拋走、支解、焚燒，化為粉塵。他一無所有，飄盪於空中，不屬於任何地方，只剩個空殼。

他想掙扎，卻動彈不得。從十歲以來，他一直是多麼努力地想克服這些。荒謬的。像浪潮般襲來的空虛。他不明白它們從何而來，又何時離開，只是一次又一次毫無預警地發現它們從屋壁的四角悄悄溢出。他在診療室裡不安地搖晃著懸空的腳，在消毒水的氣味裡無所適從，他曾害怕醫院會將他帶走，再也回不來。但他錯了，醫生讓他踩在地面，把恐懼釘在他背上，他摔在地上，被背負在身上的重量壓的無法呼吸。醫生宣告他也許他只是憤世嫉俗，也許他是亞斯伯格。但無論診斷的病名為何，醫生如何解釋他的病情，它們依然潛伏在他的體內，從來沒有離開過。

他瑟瑟發抖，他需要酒，但他動不了。他獨自一人，聽著整個世界在寂靜之中崩潰。他陷進床的骨架裡，開始墜落，下頭是深淵，他還在墜落，全身因為尖叫而刺痛。但寂靜吞噬了一切，它們震耳欲聾地吞沒他的聲音，他的存在，當他摔得血肉模糊的時候，沒人會聽見──為什麼它們就是不離開？

他在床上喘息著世紀之久，直到恐懼終於軟化了牽制。他摔下床，爬著打開衣櫃，從裡面掏出水壺，顫抖著打開瓶蓋，匆匆灌入喉中，耳際嗡嗡作響的噪音才漸漸平緩下來。他從外套口袋裡掏出手機，撥號。

「嗨，Stan。」她的聲音傳來，像峽谷中空洞的回聲。

Wendy。Stan試圖讓語氣自信點，但他仍在顫抖，吐出的只有虛弱的氣音。我想見妳。我想聽妳的聲音──能嗎？拜託。

Wendy聽來像是吸了口氣。

「又復發了？」

對不起。他緊握著手機，回答。

「Stan，球隊的事情，你別給自己太大壓力好嗎……」她嘆息，似乎在斟酌著語句。

妳知道這跟球隊無關──

「我沒辦法總是應付這個，我真的不能。」

接著，長停頓。

他知道，無論Wendy隨後說了什麼，都不重要了。長停頓已經回答了一切。

長停頓表示她不會來。

「Stan，你還在嗎？」

還在。

「別掛斷好嗎？今天我有很重要的會面，真的沒辦法見你。但我可以保持通話，可以嗎？我們在電話上談談如何？」

聽上來還行。他用全身的力氣回答。

「很好。」

沉默。

腳步聲，轎車關上門，Wendy正在移動，正在逐漸離他遠去。而他無法觸碰到她。疲憊感一路從脊椎蔓延至他的頭部，他走向窗邊，一股衝動幾乎讓他失手打破窗戶，但忍下來了。他扯開窗戶，試著穩住呼吸，模糊的視野裡，他看見晃動的綠。

Kyle正走在大街上。

Stan抬起頭。

週六的早晨，Kyle仍抱著活頁夾，朝公車站的方向前去。他板著臉，眼眶深陷，闊步走在人行道上，充滿空隙外套下的身影異常單薄，他看起來糟透了，連微躬的身體都散發著倦意。

「Stan，你有什麼想說的嗎？」Wendy的聲音再度模模糊糊地傳來。

一周前的記憶突然抓住了他。

Stan靠在Kyle的床邊，雙手貼在搖桿上，抬起頭。Kyle倒在床上，手肘底下壓著半開的攻略本，睡得不省人事。黑眼圈深印在他的眼眶上，他甚至沒能在遊戲開始後翻向下一頁。Stan回過頭，靜悄悄地破完新買的遊戲，將搖桿線纏好，收起。披上外套，安靜地離開房間。

一股強烈的刺痛衝上喉嚨。靠著窗的Stan扶著頭，吞嚥。

他希望他在這裡。在他的房間裡。告訴他，他還能繼續堅持下去。這樣的想像讓Stan更加疲倦。

Wendy，妳知道嗎，謝謝妳。聽到妳的聲音讓我覺得好多了。

他強迫自己這麼說。

「真的？別騙我。」

真的。祝妳會面順利。

「……Stan，振作點，好嗎？」Wendy長嘆。「我晚點再打給你。」

他掛斷，爬回床上，雙手交疊在腹上，平躺著，感到那股刺痛又上來了。

他閉上眼，有點想哭。天花板開始攪動，從四面融化，燭液似地下墜。

隨後，一段熟悉的旋律突然鑽入腦海裡。

那是什麼？

  
  


光線裂成碎片，像銀色的彩片似地搖搖晃晃，從上方落了下來。

Stan眨了幾次眼，它們才逐漸恢復成照明燈該有的形狀，他落在草地上的十指再度有了知覺，一股力量拖著他浮起，他坐在球場上。

Marsh，你沒事吧？

他恍惚地抬頭，教練跪在身側，球員們是蹲是站的將他團團圍在圈子裡。

幸好撞的不重，你的鼻梁沒斷。教練拍拍他的肩，他毫無力氣，逆來順受地被擊打出了幾個不穩的波。

Stan低下頭，才發現前胸被血跡浸濕，上巴全是銹味，血珠依然黏稠稠地往下滴落。他下意識地抹掉臉上的血，意識依然有些暈眩，誰遞了冰枕給他，誰對他道歉，他一時之間辨認不出。

好了，你們可以回去練習了。

教練將他從地面上拉起，攙扶著讓他走到休息區。他覺得自己被牽引著，在飛行，卻無法按照自己的意願控制方向。

我要確認一下你有沒有腦震盪，行嗎？

手電筒的光在他眼前虛晃著，他眨了眨眼，最後聚焦在教練的臉上。

很好。你沒事了，孩子。教練微笑。

我能早退嗎，教練？Stan脫口說。

當然，當然了。教練挑眉，似乎對他的突兀有些困惑，但依然爽快地答應了。

他站起身，朝置物間走去。

Marsh。

他回過頭。

我知道不容易，但你做的很棒，知道嗎。

他點頭。退進長廊的陰影裡。

扭開水龍頭，他把臉上的血跡洗掉。

教練的話掉在洗手台裡，撿不起來，一瞬間就順著水流落進管線裡，消失了。

鏡面折出一道反光，吸引了他的視線，鏡中映出的空間很深，好像沒有盡頭，彷彿他把指尖貼在上頭，就會掉入另一個世界。一張陌生的臉孔在裏頭望著他，濕潤的黑色短髮貼在前額，藍色的眼，帶著淺淺的笑意。他別開頭，對那張臉生起恨意。

Stan把帶血的球衣摺疊起來，塞進背包裡，換上乾淨的外衣，走進太陽裡。

校舍長廊上迴盪著朗讀的聲音。

「想像你自己站在岸邊，波浪陣陣翻滾而來，突然一陣波浪就此凝固，停滯在那裏。*」

拐彎，他一路朝校門口闊步走著，彷彿在逃亡。

「你熟悉這種奇怪的狀態嗎？你半夜醒來，滿目漆黑，突然覺得你失去了方向感。你開始快速地四處摸索，想找到熟悉的、結實的事物──*」

Dude。

他被追上。

Stan回過身，Kyle懷中拽著書，在長廊上困惑地望著他。他在長廊上與Kyle擦肩而過，卻絲毫沒有察覺。

嘿，Dude。他說。

Stan，我很抱歉，我有亞當‧史密斯的期末要寫，今天大概沒什麼時間跟你混了。你今天還要來我家嗎？Kyle的手指在教科書上彈跳著，發出細細的，像林葉互相拍擊時的聲音。不知怎麼的，Stan覺得那聲音迴盪在耳裡時很舒服。

我不介意。所以他回答。

  
  


別擔心。Stan用氣音對Kyle說，聲音卻彈回他耳裡。

一切都很熟悉。

室內旋轉起來。棉質床單擦過身體的觸感，墨綠色窗簾與風聲嘈雜的拉扯，彈簧床在重心轉移時細小的耳鳴，搔癢地扎痛著他的熟稔體熱，它們開始剝落，破碎，攪成漩渦，在腦海裡翩翩起舞。

Kyle貼著他，在身體的摩擦下細細呻吟。

Stan從背後環住Kyle，將頭埋進Kyle的肩裡，喘氣，他的指尖發冷，雙手不自主地發顫。大氣軋軋作響，他突然開始失去重心，搖搖欲墜，好似在真空裡獨自跳舞。Stan單手摀住Kyle的嘴，將對方朝懷裡拽的更緊，Kyle發出吃痛的悶哼，單腳踢在Stan腿上。旋轉開始加速，將一切輾壓殆盡後再飛甩出去。

他扳過Kyle，將他壓在身下，進入他體內，緊密的指間流瀉出Kyle模糊的嘆息。Kyle反手推著Stan，試圖要他放鬆，但Stan難以控制力道。他感覺不到自己，只是開始墜落。

Kyle掰開他箝制在嘴上的手，Stan卻又從背後扣著他的頸將他壓回，白色的頸浮出抓痕。

Stan──Kyle幾乎是尖叫。

Stan猛然彈開。

操你的Stan！Kyle翻身坐起，吼到，順勢握拳要朝Stan揮去，卻發現Stan跪在床上顫抖，開始啜泣。

Stan？你還好嗎？

我沒事。該死，該死的。對不起。Stan摀著臉，呼吸異常急促。

嘿。Kyle將Stan別開的臉扳向他。深呼吸，深呼吸好嗎？

Stan點頭。

對不起，我剛剛，我不知道我剛剛怎麼了──

Dude，你先冷靜下來，我們可以待會再談。Kyle打斷Stan，他不斷喘息，仍在掉淚。

床頭櫃傳來震動聲。他們同時回頭，Stan的手機螢幕在閃爍。

是Wendy。

喔。Kyle鬆開貼在Stan臉上的手。你不接？

不用。Stan抹掉臉上的淚痕，平靜下來。

如果你想，我可以替你叫她來。Kyle退了一段距離，雙手抱胸。

她不會來。

Stan。

她不會來。Stan重複。

他靠向Kyle，握住他的手。你不想──繼續嗎？

你在開玩笑嗎？Kyle忍著沒甩開Stan的手。你怎麼了？

只是有點不舒服。

Dude，這絕對不只是有點吧。你要我拿點水或是藥嗎？ 

不，我沒事。留在這裡。Stan急促地打斷Kyle。

Kyle蹙眉，拾起落在地上的衣物，套上，但沒有離開。

他們坐在床邊許久，沉默迴盪在胸口，使得Stan清晰的呼吸聲聽來依然很吃力。

太陽偏移的暗影轉了角，在暗紫色的陰影輪廓上鑲了金邊，Kyle能聽見孩子們在大街上奔跑嬉戲的尖叫聲，它們飛過窗邊，逐漸遠去，寂寞地消逝在遠方。

他感到胸口沉甸甸地，嘆了口氣，拿起Stan的水壺，扭開瓶口。蹙眉。

你讓Kenny幫你帶酒？

Stan沉默。

看在老天的份上，Stan。

沉默。

你對自己像垃圾一樣就為了她？

不全是。

球隊？壓力？

我不知道，就是發生了。

多久了？

……很多年了。

你這混帳。

Kyle將Stan從床上扯起，推到門邊。

回家，Stan。

Kyle，對不起。Stan縮在門上，再度開始顫抖。

Kyle鬆手，平撫Stan的肩。

回家好嗎，Stan。

  
  


他把Stan送到門邊。

掏出手機，送出簡訊，將手插在口袋裡走上大街。

他不知道該感到憤怒或解放，也許兩者皆是。

街道壟罩在夕陽沉沒的血金色裡，即使如此，這座小鎮背著光的輪廓對他而言，依然熟悉的無須花費任何心思上頭都能抵達目的地。偶爾，這程度的熟悉會令他感傷。他不再懷疑巷弄陰影裡晃動著陰謀，厚雪從屋頂上滑落時閃爍的晶光，習慣潛進他的身體，直到他驚覺自己對一切都感到無所適從。

他在Tweek Bros.咖啡廳前止步，她坐在門前的長凳上，膝上還枕著Nook*。

Kyle走上前時，Wendy撥開耳邊垂下的短髮，仰首望向他。

Wendy，我有些事要跟妳說。他說。

我猜也是。Wendy平靜地回答。

Wendy將她擱在長凳上的背包挪出空間，讓Kyle坐下。

有趣。她說。

嗯？

我們每天一起念書，卻很久沒像這樣，一起談論Stan的事情了。

Kyle注視著她。某種程度而言，對於現今的他，Wendy或許比Stan要來的親近，即使他們從來沒在字面上定義超越普通的朋友。

我覺得我失去他了。他說。

我也是這麼覺得的。Wendy聳肩，笑得有些無奈。不新鮮，不是嗎？

Wendy。他嘆息。

總是這樣，來來去去。來的時候，就像雲霄飛車。

什麼時候開始的？

十歲的時候，感冒疫苗，記得嗎？

Kyle說不出話，蜂擁而上的記憶一瞬令他意識到，他一直以為穩固不變的事物只是假象，輕而易舉地便崩塌了。

Wendy說話時，指甲依然在書上跳動，此時卻沒有他曾經在裡頭看見的從容。那排法式指甲的光澤在低垂的日暮裡變的黯淡，敲出的節奏也單調平淡。他以為他會責怪她，但他沒有，也許他們都在整件事態上感受到不可抗力。

Kyle揉搓著雙手。他想起Stan輕哼的旋律，是幻想島的旋律。

  
  


Stan瞪著斜躺在置物櫃裡的水壺。

迫切扎著他的頭，他好幾年前就應該一鼓作氣把它扔進垃圾桶裡的，威士忌從來沒有解決什麼，但他無法忍受他的生活正在分崩離析，他卻始終不明白為什麼這會發生。或許他不願意接受，他的人生毀在一支感冒疫苗上，荒謬地讓他幾乎要放聲大笑。於是Kenny把水壺遞給他時，他還是不假思索地塞進置物櫃裡。

他的生活沒有改變，至少從表面看來是如此，日復一日，出席每天的行程，履行責任。Kyle私底下已經幾周沒和他說話。他看他的方式，讓Stan以為自己要被荊棘刺出血了。Kyle的眼裡沒有憤怒，沒有感傷，只是困惑，一種平淡地令人窒息的迷惑。

他閉上門，迫使自己停止思考。

回過頭，他發現Cartman隔著幾排櫃子，目不轉睛地盯著他。

幹什麼？

幹什麼？Cartman晃動著他的雙手，搖搖晃晃地走來。幹什麼？

有屁快放。Stan無視Cartman刻意惹惱他的做作動作，冷冷地說。

友情提示，Stan。Cartman瞟了他一眼，比出引號手勢。你「最好的朋友」沒來西語課。他退選了。

什麼？Stan愣住了。

我去問了顧問，他也退了政治學。

Stan停頓了片刻。

為什麼你要告訴我這些？

因為這不公平──好嗎！Cartman怒氣沖沖地嚷嚷。這真是太蠢了！如果學校可以隨便這樣讓人退選，那我操蛋的為什麼還必須來學校！？義務教育真他媽智障！

Cartman說完忿忿地踹了置物櫃幾腳。

嘿──那是我的置物櫃！Clyde在走廊盡頭大吼。

滾開，Clyde！Cartman回吼。

Stan快步走開，不理會Cartman開始跟Clyde在走廊上互相咆哮。

他踩在愧疚的影子上，拐過轉角，朝圖書館走去。

  
  


他沒在圖書館找到他。

但他在圖書館附近的長廊上，手上抓著一捲圓筒衛生紙。

Stan走上前，雙手微微顫抖。

Kyle。

Kyle回過頭，有些訝異。

來。

Kyle單手牽住他，握住他的手。

他不知道他會被帶到何方，但觸碰到Kyle發燙的手時，Stan有些哽咽。

他們走到防火門，推開門，Stan發現Wendy和Butters坐在防火門前的階梯上。他下意識地迴避Wendy的視線。

Wendy回頭望了Stan一眼，沒說話，只是從Kyle手中接過衛生紙。她單手放在Butters的背上，輕輕拍著，Butters抱膝，將臉埋在交疊的手肘裡，正在哭。

怎麼了？Stan一時之間不知該如何反應。

Kyle將他拉開些，輕聲說。

他存著論文的隨身碟掉了，沒有備份。

不能補繳？

Stan，問題是他已經遲繳了，老師會覺得他刻意拖延的。

Kyle回頭，看了Butters一眼。

這是大論文，繳不出來就等於丟了三分之一的成績，那就已經跟被當差不多了，但他已經很努力了。他一直都很努力。

他突然有股自私的衝動，想抱住Kyle。

我和Wendy會嘗試和老師談看看。Kyle接著說。

Stan只是點頭。

他們在階梯上待著，直到Butters耗掉半卷衛生紙，停止哭泣。

謝謝你們。他擤著鼻涕，搖搖晃晃地站起身。

Wendy和Kyle對視了一陣，她便隨著Butters進了教學大樓，將Kyle和Stan兩人留在外頭。Stan躊躇著，單指還勾著Kyle的手，惶惶不安，覺得自己像個無所適從的孩子。

我和Wendy談過了。Kyle說。

喔。Stan垂下頭。她──她還生我的氣嗎？

她沒生你的氣，但她覺得你一直逃避她很混帳。

那你呢？

你覺得我應該生氣嗎？Kyle斜望著他。她說你從十歲以來就沒消停過，你現在還是有一樣的感覺嗎？

偶爾。Stan扶著前額。有時很強烈。

Kyle沉默，陷入思索。

Cartman說你退了兩堂課。

對。反正我以後都得學貸，其實也不差這兩堂。

……你是怎麼熬過來的？

Kyle回過頭，眼神異常地平靜。

你想知道嗎？

Stan點頭。Kyle從外套口袋裡掏出藥瓶，放在他手上。

Dude。Stan虛弱地輕呼。

你呢？

威士忌？

還有性？

Kyle──

我是認真的，為什麼你想操我？

我、那時候我很沮喪……

你沮喪的時候就會隨機想操朋友？你跟Kenny也睡了嗎？

不！我只是──這真的真的很丟臉。

啟發我。

我躺在床上。

Stan開口。Kyle握緊他的手，他不能再躲開。

突然……想到幻想島的旋律，哼了起來，但什麼也沒發生，大概，我只是睡著了。我看見小時候掉進那個世界時的森林，我還是九歲，踩在彩色地磚舖成的道路上，我不知道道路會通到哪，也許是奧茲國嗎？

但九歲的Cartman擋在路上，他還在那裏，帶著他的紅寶石皇冠與斑點毛皮披風。他想像中的你也那裏，摟著他的肩。然後，他操了你。我。我很震驚，那可是Cartman九歲時的想像產物──但同時，我操蛋的勃起了。

所以我也操了那個夢想島裡的你，卻發現我沒辦法想像操你是什麼感覺，也許他也不能，那就像在和膠片映出的破碎影像做愛一樣。但我就是不能──不能忘記我想操你這件事情。

該死的。Stan。這真他媽Fuck up。

Kyle。對不起。我真的很抱歉。

我早該狠狠揍Cartman一頓……Kyle發出鄙視的悶哼。

你能原諒我嗎？Stan戰戰兢兢地抬起頭。

Kyle回過頭，Stan望著他，眼眶發紅。

待會說。他捧著Stan的臉，親吻他。我們可以先吃點冰淇淋。

好。Stan環抱住他，哽咽地回答。

  
  


他們並肩走在商店街上，依然牽著手。

這條街上，他們的父母曾經唱著Love is Battfield的長街，他們張開雙手，無畏地跳著舞步，朝未知邁進。

Kyle稍稍走在前方，讓Stan靜靜地踩在他的影子上。

十歲的時候，Kyle站在池塘畔邊，望著Stan的背影，選擇悄悄地離開。他會原諒他嗎？現今他站在這條街上，太陽將柏油路烤的柔軟，棉花糖似地裹住他們的足跡，折射的光芒散出細碎的光芒，像極了那條幻想島的大道。

他給了他一球薄荷，他自己拿了一球草莓。

就像孩提時代一樣。

開始歌唱。

  
  
  
  
  


*原意是指像長輩般居高臨下的保護與控制，但中文很難同時具體翻譯出來。

*節錄自《我們》，葉夫根尼·薩米爾欽

*Nook，電子閱讀器。

*Pat Benatar的歌，出現在S7E7 ["Red Man's Greed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL26duQKOI0)"之中。

 

 

 

 

-Extra-

 

他們並肩從藥局走出來。

Stan手上拿著兩罐藥瓶，亮色的塑膠藍與塑膠橘，裹在處方紙條裡。

覺得如何？

蠢死了。他喃喃埋怨著。只不過從一種成癮物跳到下一種。

至少你暫時不用擔心三四十歲時，會因酒精中毒整天顫抖的像片葉子。Kyle扳開他手心裡的藥罐。這些讓你覺得好多了的魔法藥片長什麼樣子。

Stan扭開瓶蓋，將裏頭五顏六色的膠囊與藥錠倒進Kyle手裡。

Kyle將一顆淡粉紅的藥錠拿在指間。

真奇怪，製藥公司總喜歡把藥做的像情人節的傾訴之心(Conversation Hearts)一樣。

如果上面還印著「親吻我」或「XOXO」我可要吐了。Stan露出鄙夷的眼神。

Kyle將藥錠丟進嘴裡。

Dude！你幹嘛！？Stan幾乎直覺反應的要擋，卻馬上意識到他怎麼樣也無法趕上。

Kyle咧嘴笑了，藥錠卡在他的白色的齒間，它們白白亮亮，像飽滿的玉米仁似地俏皮可愛。他把藥錠吐回手心裡，舔了舔嘴唇。

Stan，你臉紅了。

喔，閉嘴。


End file.
